


The Way Home

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: AU for Halloween - Emma's routine patrol takes a dramatic turn... with chilling results.





	The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at something spooky lol. I hope you like!

 

 

  
  


Emma huffed and downed the last of her coffee while keeping her eye on the road. She’d only been deputy in Storybrooke for a month and while it definitely had its perks, one of the downsides were these late night patrols. 

Maybe she’d become too used to city life but she really could not see the point of driving down endless stretches of creepy roads with nothing but forest to take in.  It’s not as if she was going to come across anything other than some wild deer and possibly a couple foxes.

She let out another huff and noticed a slight frost to her breath. Winter was well and truly settling in and soon she was fiddling with the car’s heating and popping on the radio to keep her company on these dark, narrow country lanes. 

Drumming her fingers idly on the steering wheel, the lights of the car suddenly landed on a figure in the road, trudging along the side of the dirt edge. 

“Who the hell would be out walking at this time of night?”

She slowed the car and sounded the siren to alert the figure, flashing the patrol car lights for good measure.

The figure stopped and turned to take in the car. 

The man looked dazed. His blue eyes shone bright from the beam of the headlights, skin pale and clothes smart yet seemingly ruffled.

Emma pulled up beside the man and lowered her window.

“You okay there?”

“Aye, officer.” he spoke politely.

Emma eyed him suspiciously. She hadn’t seen him around town before and his accent definitely wasn’t from around these parts. Not only was she suspicious of this stranger, she was concerned about the state he was in. While there were no clear signs of injury or distress, his movements were sluggish and he looked as if he’d keel over at any given moment.

“It’s awfully late, any reason why you’re out here this time of night?”

“My apologies, officer. I’m just trying to get back home. I’ve been away a while.”

For some reason his mannerisms calmed her. Emma was usually a very good judge of character and could sense when something was off. This man hadn’t given her any bad vibes so far, and more importantly, he’d not lied.

“Where’s home?” she pushed.

“Mariner’s bay. There’s a small cottage just by the seafront-”

“I know the place.” Emma confirmed. “Look, it’s about another thirty minutes by foot and you don’t look so good. Hop in the back and i’ll get you there safely.”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you.”

Emma watched him quietly climb into the back of the cruiser and gave him a small smile as their eyes caught in the rearview mirror.

A year ago she would have driven away from the stranded man without a care in the world, but she was an officer of the law now. It was her duty to serve and protect this quaint little town and that’s exactly what she was doing. 

They drove in silence as she kept an eye on the mirror and the man in the back seat.He was quiet, calm, kept his eyes straight ahead, staring through the windshield with a far away look in his eye.

“So. You got a name?”

“Jones.”

Of course. It finally registered whose house she was driving to. She guessed the reserved and brooding thing must have been a family trait.

“I thought that accent was familiar.” she smirked. “I haven’t seen you before though. You visiting or…?”

The man didn’t respond, just kept looking out at the scenery which unsettled Emma slightly. “You want me to take you to the hospital?”

“I just want to go home.” he pleaded quietly.

Emma felt the longing in his words. She identified the need he was clearly feeling.

“We’ll be there shortly.” she assured him, hoping to ease his sorrow.

Soon the masses of high forest dispersed and made way to open field. They were minutes away from the crashing sound of waves and harsh salty winds. 

Jones remained quiet and vacant in the backseat much to Emma’s discomfort. Once the familiar sandy path hit her vision she began to relax, hoping to get some answers from the Jones she was familiar with. 

She wouldn’t call her relationship with him friends exactly… they often spent an hour or two down by the docks swapping pleasantries over coffee when she was either on patrol or finishing her shift. She knew he was a quite the isolated man that kept to himself and was scarcely seen around town. She wouldn’t admit to having a slight crush because she was a 28 year old woman and crushes were for children, but she enjoyed his company enough and at odd times he made her laugh.

Her lights hitting the front of the small cottage pulled her from her thoughts the same time she saw a light being switched on from inside.

“We’re here.” she announced, turning to face the man in the back.

Her brow furrowed and her head spun to look in her side mirrors and out her windows, frantically looking for signs the man had stepped out.

Nothing.

He’d disappeared.

She threw the car door open and looked around panicked. At the same time the front door of the cottage opened and a bleary eyed Killian stepped out. 

“Swan? You alright?”

She approached him completely confused and alarmed with her hands held out in front of her.

“Okay I don’t know what the hell is going on… but I was driving a guy called Jones here… and now he’s gone.”

She saw Killian’s shoulders sag as his gaze fell to the ground.

“I swear i’m not making it up.” she pleaded, knowing she probably sounded absolutely crazy.

“Aye, I didn’t say you were.” he sighed. “Emma, I think you should come inside.” 

She mulled over the seriousness in his tone and it set her nerves on edge but she reminded herself that she was a deputy now, and she also wanted answers to whatever the hell had just happened.

Emma followed Killian cautiously over the threshold of the cottage and followed him wearily into his living area. He switched on a couple of extra lamps to illuminate the room, bringing out the warm colours of the dark wood and deep red furnishings. The room was warm and had a real homely essence to it.

“Would you like to sit?” he offered as he began to pour two glasses of amber liquid.

“I think i’d like some answers first.” she demanded, still spooked. 

His mournful demeanor caused her to lose some of her hostility, realising that he was clearly struggling with something. 

“Killian, what is going on? There was a man in my car called Jones that just frickin’... vanished into thin air.”

He handed her a glass tumbler and fiddled with the rim of his own before taking a breath.

“I’m about to tell you something and i’m honestly not sure how to go about it.” he began. 

Sensing his anxiety, Emma softened her approach.

“You can tell me anything.”

“Aye.” he smiled hesitantly. “But this is something that’s rather disturbing. Frankly, you’re the only friend I have around here and i’m rather worried about how you’re going to react once I tell you.”

She decided there and then that she would do something she hadn’t in a long while; she decided to show she trusted him. 

Emma moved towards the couch and sat down, taking a sip of the liquid in her glass.

“In your own time.” 

He watched her, amazed before nodding and moving across the room to pick up a photo frame.

“Is this the man you drove here?”

Emma took in the picture handed to her. It was photo of Killian and the other Jones. Killian didn’t have his usual stubble or haunted look in his eyes as he does now, clearly still quite young in the picture, but the other Jones was clear as day. The same curly hair, blue eyes… only there was a large smile on his face rather than the vacant gaze she’d seen when he’d sat in the back of the cruiser.

“That’s my brother, Liam.” Killian continued when Emma didn’t respond.

He took the picture back to its rightful home before taking a seat in a chair opposite Emma.

“Did you ever meet Graham?” he asked her curiously.

“The other sherif? No, but i’ve heard about him.”

“He was a good friend of ours. Liam was in the navy, but whenever he was on leave he’d come back and spend most of his time with Graham and myself. One night he was patrolling, much like you were, when he came across Liam out there. He told him to jump in the back, surprised he was back on land so early and decided to drive him home.”

Dread began to fill Emma as Killian continued with his story.

“Once he got here he realised Liam wasn’t in the car at all. He thought he was going mad and so did I to be honest.” he chuckled humourlessly. “The next morning, two naval men arrived with the news that Liam had died two days beforehand. Blood poisoning from an infected injury.”

Ice cold fear shot down Emma’s spine, freezing her to couch.

“That was five years ago.” Killian sighed. “A year later on the same night, the same thing happened again. Graham saw Liam only this time he sped past. He quit as sheriff and moved town after that. Then another year passes and again, the same night... only Leroy spots Liam this time. Of course the whole town knows about it the next day and i’m deemed cursed.” he chuckled.

She didn’t know what to say. 

She couldn’t move, couldn’t think. 

Silence filled the room causing a heavy and uncomfortable atmosphere. 

“Emma, please say something?” he begged, voice barely audible.

She downed her glass and willed her heart to stop pounding, hoping to get her nerves in check and wrap her brain around this information.

“So.. I just met the ghost of your dead brother?”

“Aye.”

“And I drove him home.”

“I’m so sorry-”

“No, no. I’m not- i’m just trying to wrap my head around… this whole thing.”

She startled a little when he stood before her but soon mumbled a thanks when she realised he’d refilled her glass.

Emma observed him as he fiddled with the bottle. 

It finally made sense why he kept away from the town and the people. They’d cast him out, treated him as an enigma over something that wasn’t his fault.

“It’s not your fault.” she told him, causing him to turn to her in surprise. “He just wants to come home.”

“I know.” his voice breaks. “I’ve often thought about… about going out there myself but… I can’t. I can’t see him-”

“Hey, it’s okay.”

The sight of him broken down in front of her had Emma surging forward and pulling him tentatively into an embrace. She’s not used to this, and judging by the way he stiffens in her arms, he isn’t either.

“It’s been a couple of years since it’s happened, i’d almost forgotten about it entirely.” his voice rumbles against her neck.

They pull away and settle once again on the couch. As the time takes them further into the night, Emma notices him becoming more withdrawn from her. She realises that he’s waiting for her to run, to leave and freak out like so many have done in the past.

“Hey, can I ask a favour?” 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern filling his features.

“Can I possibly crash here tonight? It’s gotten really late, plus the drinking and… other things.”

The utter surprise on his face made the request worth it. 

“Of course. I hadn’t realised the time.” He became nervous as he rose from the couch and gestured towards the stairs.

“You’re not going to make me sleep in his room, are you?” she teased as she followed him.

Killian’s laugh broke any remaining discomfort between them and in turn had her smiling at the triumph.

“No, Swan. That room is strictly storage. I’m afraid you’ll have to make do with my pit of a room.” 

“I just took a ten minute drive with a ghost, i’m pretty sure I can handle some dirty underwear.” she sassed as they climbed the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

She makes a point of dragging him at least twice a week to Granny’s diner for dinner, but mostly they stick to their usual routine of coffee by the docks every evening. 

She doesn’t much care about the town’s hostility after a while. 

Through one of the most chilling experiences of her life she’d found someone to treasure; someone who means more to her- someone who completes her life. 

She hopes that one day he’ll find it in himself to face the memory that haunts those dark deserted roads… and when he does, she’ll be there by his side to see him through it. 

 

Maybe together they could help his brother find his way home. 


End file.
